LA obra maestra
by dekatsuki-inuchika
Summary: bueno,quì este es mi primer fic y primer fic lemon,naruhina,sakushino,sakusasu,inokiba y de todo,con un melodrama para mayores de edad bueno,que les digo,yo no lo soy,asì que leanlo,dejen reviews please.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es mi primer fic,lo hare lo mejor que pueda,espero que les personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Yo soy Dekatsuki Inuchika , su joven escritora a sus servicios.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-**

capítulo 1:

"Acto de Naruto y Hinata"

Amaneció 5 horas atrás,y sabían que ahora si podían al fin habían derrotado a Naoki y entregado

exitosamente la llave del cofre de la tierra.

Decidieron descansar y preparar un campamento.(sólo por diversión).

Se habían llevado tan bien esos últimos 4 días de la misión.

El encontró a Hinata muy comprensiva con sus tonteras, y ella quien fuera su complemento ideal,pues asi ella no tenia que hablar

tanto,era muy divertido.

Naruto lo pudo comprender,y se dió cuenta de todo,és de todo,ella siempre estuvo allí para él;que bobo.

-Tengo ramen.-"quisiera poder besarte".

-Um?.-"Ojalá notaras que te quiero,Naruto"

-Ahora dime..em.;¿si quieres?,porque si tu quieres yo quiero..emm.-(se aclaró la garganta algo nervioso)¿que era eso que sentía,debía

besarla,pero..debía resistir,no quería que ella huyera.

"Debo resistir."

-Nruto..yo-"Vamos,de verdad quiero."

-Ummm..ay...-No lo resistió más,la tomó de la cintura y la besó tiernamente.

"Naruto¡".

Se quedaron sólo mirándose.¿Qué fue eso?.Exacto,en ese instante surgieron chispas,ysabían lo que significaba..

"Sí te quiero Hinata..yo.."

Ella miró sus azules ojos y él se perdió en los de todo lo que estaba és de un segundo de silencio,la besó

apasionadamente.

"Naruto¡"

"Si te amo"

Ella accedió como si le hubiera hecho dado la invitación;Lo abrazó por la nuca y le acarició el cabello,tocaba su espalda...

Que suertudos no estaba ahí para detenerlos,ni para evitar que algo pasara.

Ni siquiera Ino y Kiba ,que estaban desaparecidos en la sonade misión de encontrar el curpo de Shino,a quien la aldea lo supuso muerto por

haber desaparecido en una de sus últimas LES IMPORTó.

Sólo sabían que sí se querían,y que nada había sido en vano.

Ahí,debajo de un árbol,a media tarde,hicieron su acto especial.

Calleron en las colchas,(parecían unidos con un imán).

Sólo se besaban,tiernamente pero con pasión a la éndose queridos,nesecitados el uno por el és de tanto tiempo que

ella lo deseó a él,claramente fue la respuesta del cielo a su petición.

Bendito destino el de ellos ás hacín buen cabía duda,eran el uno para el otro.

El clima estaba tibio,pero ellos lo harían caliente con sus caricias y,sintieron la humedad de calor...

Pronto se vieron desnudos,cual rosa sin pétalos,y se tocaron,como quien investiga algo,se observaban,se sentían...

Su piel de clavel blanco,y él era la mano que la acariciaba tal cual era,tan frágil y delicada,pero fuerte en su interior.Y él ,con su bestia interna,

estaba controlándose para no desbordar su emoció de ser cuidadoso con ella..(inhala..exhala¡)

Su amor era tomó por la cintura de nuevo y fue subiendo sus manos que rápido aprendían,tocaron sus senos perfectamente simétricos,y los

apretó,los chupó y ella lo sintió como con un escalofrío que recorría su espalda,sólo se concentraban en ellos.

No podían haberse sentido mejor,el placer,el amor,todo,todo,ella acarició su espalda y luego bajó sus manos lentamente para poner presión

de él contra ella,siendo eso lo que quería;Naruto la besaba como si de eso dependiara su vida,le besaba el cuello le besaba los brazos

y le besaba las piernas;oh,cuan perfecta era,y él ni se diga,su furor incontrolable,sus fantasías sexuales que se cumplían,todo,en sí era

como la tentación en vivo,la palabra reproducción en carne y hueso,encarnada por los personajes ideales.

El se posó sobre ella,la acarició de nuevo y se aventuró...Hinata sentía aquel intruso,algo le decía que él dentro de ella era bueno,aunque

después de cada sensación de gusto,terminaba en amarga culpa.¿Qué acababa de hacer? ó más bien ¿Qué estaba haciendo?;Cuando

ella quería amarlo no se lo imaginada de esa forma,deseaba tenerlo,pero sintió que la lastimaba,le quitaba el aliento;él no dejó ni un centímetro sin recorrer de lla

(la manoseó, o.o)

Pobres inocentes,pues olvidaron todas las consecuencias existentes;pronto se darían cuenta...

El volvió a subir a su cuello,la besó ,fue directo a su hombro,y la mordió,pues era tan deseable,irresistible, y así la marcó como suya,en su

hombro...y en su matriz.....

Lo hicieron hasta quedar dormidos,exhaustos y rendidos ante su magnificencia;la escencia seguía ahí,sólo que ocula,entre ellos dos,en sus almas

y en sus cuerpos.

o----o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Las estrellas resplandecían,se había hecho de noche,y Hinata despertó desnuda en medio del bosque junto a Naruto,se apuró a vestirse...

-Uhh...quisiera más camarones,por favor...-Naruto hablaba se acercó a su cara y antes de que dijiera otra cosa le susurró al oído:

-Yo te daré todos los que tú quieras..-

Y le besó la frente ,dejándolo sólo,lo cubrió con la otra manta y la dobló sus ropas,las puso junto a él;lo miró por última vez,y se fue,se perdió

en la noche,en sus pensamientos,en la imaginación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

. . .

-Uh.. lo siento,pero no le pedí jugo..-

-Unn..mmm..-un pajarito orinó en su cara.

-Ummm...es de mango?..eh?..¿qué?¡¡-Despertó.

-Hinata?..ó de digerir lo que sucedió esa misma

tarde;él..ella;pero,ella...dóde está?,¿acaso lo hizo él sólo?,no podía ser,se vistió y recogió lo que quedaba del campamento.

-Hinata¡¡¡¡¡¿Dónde estás?¡¡¡,¡no me abandones¡¡.-y se le quebró la muy ándose solo en la penumbra de la luna

,imaginándose el porqué se fue..

"No la ofendí, estoy seguro.."

"Se lo habré hecho mal?"..

"¿Porqué me dejó sólo?".

"No lo entiendo..."

**________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bueno,ese fue mi primer acto,espero que les haya gustado,sé que está algo corto pero pues bueno,se harán más largos conforme vaya subiendo**

**vale?.n_n. yo soy "Deka" a sus servicios y opiniones,n_ reviws , y todos les devolverán el saludo.¡Se los juro¡¡¡¿no estoy loca¡¡.**

**Naruto:detta bayo¡¡ tu si que eres rara eh?,yo era alguien casi inocente cuando tú tuviste que escribir el primer ¡¡**

**Deka:n__nuu,jeje,bueno bueno,qué esperabas de una vieja pervertida como yo?jijiji**

**Naruto:¿y hinata?que le pasó?,¿la espanté? o que .**

**Deka:Naaadiee lo sabe...... 9_9**°+_+°+**

**Naruto:umm,acaso te drogaste?**

**Deka:no¡¡,bueno,hasta la próxima¡¡¡¡.**

**. . .**

**Kiba:y yo?**

**Deka:aún no..aún...muajajajaja**

**Kiba y Naruto: . .u**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien,bien.¿Qué tenemos aquí?.Yo creo que es lo que todos esperaban¡¡¡. a todas las que me firman,son lo máximo,de veras,sin ustedes,esto no tendría sentido,gracias enserio por firmarme,n______-n.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Capítulo 2:

"Acto de Sakura y Shino"

**(y ya saben lo que significa,jiji)**

Las flores estaban floreciendo,todas tenían el punto exacto.Y las aves daban su dulce canto.

Sakura aún seguía en la misión de encontrar a Shino;Naruto y Hinata la habían perdido en la aldea,o más bien,ella a ellos;Siguió por el bosque,sola,era el segundo día y,nada.

"Dónde se habrá metido?¡".

-Ahh¡¡...-Una voz muy débil..

Sakura agudizó más el oído y se dirigió hacia una cueva que estaba asomó hacia aquel abismo negro,y a una orilla,logró ver a algien muy herido.

-Sa..Sakura?..ayu..da..me-

-Dios mío!!,¡Shino!¿Cuánti tienes así?.-Se arrodilló junto a él,y observó todas sus heridas,estaba bien,sin duda,aunque a primera vista no tenía muy buen aspecto.

-A..-

-¿Sabes qué?,cállate!,no hables,te vez muy grave.-

Puso sus manos sobre él y usó sus técnicas de ninja médico;pronto se vió más sano,pero seguía algo alfin se sintió seguro de hablar,se miró y le faltaba la parte superior de sus ropa,Sakura lo seguía curando.

"No puedo creer que tenga tan buen cuerpo,¿quién lo diría?".

-Bien,quédate quieto,te pondré unas cuantas vendas.-

-Ouch..-

-Jijiji,no seas tan exagerado,de buenas que te atendí pronto y a tiempo.-

Lo miró,y sintió curiosidad,aún tenía sus lentes obscuros,y sintió necesidad de verlo a los ojos,acercó,se acercó...

-No estoy herido de los ojos,gracias.-Le detuvo la mano suavemente,pero fue tan rápido que Sakura se sobresaltó.Dijo aquella as palabras tan fríamente que a Sakura se le enchinó la piel,¿porqué ocurría eso?,es decir,casi nunca había escuchado que el hablara,y mucho menos a ella,aún no entendía el porqué ella lo seguía tratando tan dulcemente,a ese punto de indiferencia ya lo haría golpeado.

-Sólo quería que descansaras de esos lentes,siempre los traes puestos,pensé que..-

-Pensaste mal,estoy bien.-

Al menos podrías agradecerme por curarte¡¡.-Se volteó ofendida.(Shino suspiró con fastidio)-Gracias,por un momento lo olvidé,¿podrías darme mi ropa?.-

-. . .-

(Volvió a suspirar)-¿por favor?.-

-Claro.-Sakura le sonrió y le dió sus prendas dobladas ya ya medio limpias,Shino las tomó,sintió que Sakura temblaba un poco,y antes de que se pusiera su suéter,se puso de pie junto a ella y la abrazó.

Ella sintió el calor de su cuerpo,y correspondió el abrazo también,se separaron.

"Oh vaya...sí que es suave..y firme!..umm".

Los pensamientos de Sakura estabana confusos y extraños,sentía palomitas en el estómago,mariposas y un montón de cosas má alguna razón,sintió que le gustaría que abrazo hubiera durado más,mucho más tiempo.

"Aay,tranquila Sakura,no te atrevas a pensara en tus morbosidades,namás de eso me faltabas,contrólate,después de todo,sólo fue un abrazo.."

Sakura se había sonrojado como un reflejo de su lo notó pero no dijo nada,só se había limitado a dedicarle una sonrisa y se puso de espaldas para ponerse el suéter.

"Oh!pero qué sexy se vió!!!o//o)".

"No me había fijado qeu Shino era tan guapo."

"Talvez por eso oculta la mayor parte de su cuerpo?".

Viio su blanca espalda y quizo volver a tocarla,sólo para sacarla de la tentación pero se resistió a caer en los encantos ocultos de Shino que ella acababa de descubrir.

-¿Hola?¿Ya estás lista para partir?.-

-Ha uh?..-Se había perdido en sus pensamientos vagos.

-¿Estás bien?.-

-Eh.. sí,vayamos.-

Dieron un gran salto hacia las enormes ramas de los árboles ,y se dirigieron a la aldea a toda la velocidad que pudieron,el viaje seguro tardaría como tres días.

o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡Tsunade-sama!.-

-Shizune?,¿Qué sucede,ya hayaron el cuerpo de Shino?.-

-Aburame Shino no ha sido encontrado aún,pero hay rumores de que lo capturó la aldea oculta en la niebla.-

-¿Estás segura de eso?.-

-N..no,son rumores,no estoy tan segura...-

-Mierda!!Esos bastardos sólo quieren confundirnos,investiga más sobre eso,los secretos del clan Aburame no deben salir de Konoha.-

-Descuide,ya lo hayaremos....-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o--o-o-o-

Cayó la puesta de sol,y se detuvieron a descansar,insatalaron un campamento y una volvió a sentir aquella sensación de quitarle las gafas**(y no les miento pero la pervertida le quería quitar todo lo demás.n//nu).**

"Sakura,pórtate bien,sólo te dirigió unas cuantas palabras ,quieta!!!.."

Su cuerpo se automatizó,fue y se sentó a lado de Shino,parecía que él no notaba su presencia.

"¿Porqué no me dice nada?,es muy serio."

Su mano se acercó al rostro de él,y cuando estuvo a punto de tocar las gafas...él...

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?.-

-Ah?,yo..em..-Se atrevió a decirlo,aunque no sabía porqué tenía miedo a preguntar.

-¿Quisiera...yo..ver tus ojos?..-Hubo un silencio,el cual hizo que Sakura no hiciera más que sentirse boba.

-¿Porqué?.-¡Qué rayos!,no estaba preparada para responder a esa pregunta!,la puso muy nerviosa.

-¿Para qué?,pues..tú sabes..-

. . .

-No,no sé.-

-Yo...-"¿Qué le digo?!!".

-No estoy lastimado de los ojos,ya te lo dije.-

Vió la cara de Sakura,"Vya,¿pero porqué tanta curiosad?,¿acso fue sufieciente con que me quitara el suéter?. . . vaya vya,parece que ya estoy respondiendo a su táctica,no me atrapará tan fácilmente.."

-Shino?.-

-Um?.-

-Siempre eres así de aburrido?.-La cara de él no se movió,más bien,se opuso entre ellos una falsa máscara de tensión,jamás debió de hacer esa pregunta,""genial",ya lo arruinaste sakura.¬_¬u"

-¿Te lo parezco?.-

-Yo..esque..nunca,bueno,no hablas mucho..-

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?.-

-No sé..algo,lo que sea.-

-Algo,lo que sea.-

Sakura rió.

-Sabes,aún así eres muy simpático.-

Sakura miró el rostro de Shino,y se recargó en su no dijo nada,sólo miraba fijamente al frente;el fuego se reflejaba en sus gafas.

-¿Puedo?.-Acercó de nuevo sus manos al rostro de él y...

"Dios mío!.¡no es posible!"

Le había descubrierto la cara,más importante,sus ojos,la había atrapado con su mirada.

"Oh..."

"Me atrapaste"

-Dime qué piensas?.-Le dijo él.

Ella se quedó en silencio un momento.

-En esto..-

-¿En esto?..-Pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa,lo abrazó del cuello y lo besó,fue un momento fugaz,ella se apartó lentamente de él y sólo se quedó viendo sus labios,deseando más.

El la contempló con sus penetrantes ojos,le acrició la barbilla con un dedo,lo que hizo que Sakura se ruborizara,lla hacercó hacia 0l y la besó,la besó con tanta pasión en su ser,que ella se le lanzó,y luego el continuó.

**(Aquí empieza lo bueno,9//9).**

El le alborotó el cabello y ambas bandanas calleron al suelo,Shino la acorraló contra un árbol y como desesperado,le fue desabrochando la blusa,inhaló y fue directo a su cuello haciendo que ella diera un suspiro algo ruidoso,fueron y chocaron contra otro árbol,y ahora ella lo desvestía,se besaban y se besaban.

Sakura se despojó de su falda y muy pronto dejó que él se ocupara de lo demás,quedando los dos al "aire libre",calleron en las colchas del campamento.(Sakura estaba arriba).)(Se aprovechó de él)**(o_o!!!!).**

Acarició los hombros de él hasta su cuello,y lo besó,le besó el abdomen y tocaba sus pectorales,lo rodeaba,iba y se restregaba conte él,mientras él besaba sus senos.

Dos almas tan apasionadas,él era frío,pero sí que sabía cómo complacer.

-Ah..me encantas..ah!!.-

"M e está manipulando,sí que es buena,oh..,que talentosa,es salvaje...!,como me gusta..."

-Sigue..-Le dijo él al oído.

-Pícaro...¡um..!...-

Fue y le besó el cuello,era su parte favorita,casi lo mordía por completo,eran salvajes,

"Dios,Sakura!..,si no fueras humana ya te hunieras devorado,...!!es..tan delicioso..!!"

"Y pensar que antes era una chiquilla llorona,se ha hecho muy fuerte..;¡...!"

-¿Y..qué más..?..!-Cambiaron sus lugares,ahora él estaba arriba,complaciendo sus deseos.

-Hazme tuya!!!um..!!!-

"Al final...ganamos los dos,...!!tú me atrapaste..;pero yo ya te había capturado..."

"Es tan...,...!!".

-Lo fuiste desde un principio,..!.-

-¡Házmelo saber!!..!..!-

Y así fue,se alineó con ella sin perder el ritmo,y rozó con ella,una y otra vez;disfrutaban cada momento..

Ella descubrió el misterio,el misterio de su rostro,el secreto de sus er,era todo tan divertido.(n_u)

Divertidamente sexy,era tan,tan él...

A Sakura le volvieron a tentar sus labios.

-Dame un beso...-

Shino bajó su cabeza sobre la exitada Sakura y le besó la ingle,le tocó las piernas y la fue besando poco a poco..

-¡Rápido!..-

Sakura lo tomó de la cara y lo acercó a la de ella,y lo besó,fue tan delicioso como la primera vez;sólo que más íntimo...el tiempo pasaba lento,cada beso duraba un descomunal tiempo,almenos,lo parecían.

-Nena...-Le dijo en un susurro.

Su voz sonó tan seductora que Sakura no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío en la columna.

-OH..-Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Shino rió entre dientes,tomó a Sakura por la nuca,y la acurrucó con él;estaban cansados,exhaustos y felices.

Fue todo tan rápido,ni siquiera notaron cuando la fogata se apagó...

Sin embargo,seguían desnudos,besándose con lo último de energías,se quedaron juntos hasta que se durmieron cubiertos por las colchas.

Esa noche hicieron cosas indebidas,pero fue divertido,estaban extaciados en ellos y en lo que había pasado,que cuando se durmieron,volvieron a repetir el ían una especie más en bosque,ólos,como vinieron al mundo,ólos ellos dos,y la naturaleza que los rodeaba.

o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La mañana volía a ser fesca,Shino abrío lo ojos,su ropa estab doblada junto a él,entonces buscó a Sakura...

Estaba junto a él,todavía dormida,buscó a alguien más pero no vio a nadie,cerró los ojos un momento.

-Veo que ya despertaste,Shino,¿T e divertiste anoche?.-

Shino se ocultó con un pedazo de cobija escondiendose con verguenza,se puso sus gafas.

-Hinata..!,¿Cu..cuánto tienes aquí?.-Le dijo algo nervioso.

Hinata vió que trataba de ocultárselo.

(quizo reír en un intento de disimular que ella también había estado de traviesa,y que por eso estaba nerviosa también).

-Descuida,ya no te preocupes por mí,te conosco desde niños,y creéme,este último encuentro me ha mostrado más de lo deseado.-

Shino se avergonzó,lo que hizo que sonrojara un poco.

-¿Qué te sucede?.-

-Sólo que es una verguenza que te haya tocado verme así.-

-Sí?,nunca me lo imaginé de ti,Shino.-

-Perdoname.-

-¿Porqué?

"No tengo idea"

-Umm..por nada.-

Hinata puso las ropas de Sakura junto a esta ya dobladas y limpias.

-Ya teníamos días buscándote,¿Dónde has estado,ah?

-Inconciente por ahí.- "Luchando por sovrevivir".

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________Bueno,queridos pervertidos lectores,ese fue mi segundo capítulo,se irán haciendo m****ٔ****ás largos conforme avance,jiji.**

**Que divertido.**

**Naruto:¿te diviertemanejarnos a tu antojo y hacer tus escenas pervertidas?.**

**Deka:ay ya calla con eso,namás es un inocente escrito,jajaja.**

**Shino:no sabía que era tan talentoso para este tipo de cosas.**

**Naruto y Deka:0__oU**

**qué,lo soy,¿o no?.**

**Naruto y Deka:umm..**

**Shino:olvídenlo.**

**Sakura:a decir verdad,Shino-kun es muy talentoso.**

**Naruto:ah¡. o__0,Sakura-chan¡como puedes decir eso!!.**

**Deka:no la culpo,después de todo,todo fue una obra maestra mía.**

**Todos:um...**

**Deka:LO ES"!!!**

**todos;ok. o_ou**

**Sakura:No olviden dejar reviws!!.**

**Naruto:y voten por mí!!.**

**Hinata:Naruto-kun...**

**Naruto:oh..hinata. n_nuu**

**Todos:eeeeee...**

**(hinata se sonroja de más ,naruto se le acerca a ver que le pasa,y ésta cae desmayada)**

**Todos:uuu...**

**Deka:Sayo a todos!!!!!.n_________n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jujuju¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Estoy más emocionada que nada¡¡¡¡,pero pues,ya saben,este capítulo es mi favorito...¡¡.¿Y saben porqué?,porque al fin aparece mi delicioso Kiba,oh...(suspira)eneste fic escuché la canción de wind de akeboshi-naruto primer ending,y sentí una nostalgia enorme,waaa,me recuerda cuando empecé a ver naruto,que hasta ahora,sigue siendo mi anime favorito,¡¡¡soy adicta!!!!!!,ah¡¡¡¡¡.Bueno,espero les guste,este capítulo va para que se deleite mi querida amiga Marcela,con quién compito siempre en educación física por nuestros amores anime,(te volveré a ganar Marcela-chan!!!!,Kiba es mío!!).**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Capítulo3:

"Acto de Kiba e Ino"

Días atrás:

-¿Realmente quieres acampar ahora?.-

Ino y Kiba caminaban por el bosque buscando a Shino.

-Sí, debemos preparar todo desde ahora.-La voz de Kiba era definitiva,tenía el mando,pero Ino le hacía la competencia.

-Pues yo creo que debemos seguir seguir buscando,es decir ,es tuamigo.-

Lo sé,pero el aroma del aire no me trae ninguna señal,creo que en esta partebosque del bosque estamos completamente sólos,y no

hay nadie más que la naturaleza.-

-Está bien,tú ganas,prepararé el campamento.-

Pero en eso,se oyó un trueno,y todo retumbó....

-Ush¡¡,me lo esperaba,ya tenía rato oliendo muy húmedo.-

-¿Y porqué no lo mencionaste?!!.-

-No quería alarmarte preciosa.-Le echó un ojo,Ino se sonrojó un poco,pero se reusó a quedarse callada.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?..-

-Pre..ciosa?¿te molestan los piropos?.-

-Eres un atrevido,no sé cómo pude aceptar venir contigo en esta misión.-

-Pues eso no lo sé,si tanto te molesto,¿Porqué fuiste tú la que decidió quedarse a mi lado?.-

Ino no contestó,no supo que decir,le volteó la cabeza en símbolo de desaprovación._"¿cómo me deja sin palabras?,desde que tuvimos contacto en la aldea me deja sin nada qué decir,¿Qué haré,um.."._

-Oye Ino,¿Qué te parece aquella cabña abandonada,um?.-

-Supongo que tenemos suerte,vayamos.-

Estaba insegura,algo la ponía nerviosa de aquel lugar;Empezó a llover,y justo cuando Ino se iba a mojar,sintió calor,y se vió cubierta por el abrigo de Kiba,olía a él,y por alguna razón,ese aroma le gustaba,tenía ganas de impregnarse en ese olor.

Además,él la abrazó para cubrirla de la lluvia.

-Kiba..,no tenías que..-

-Sí tenía,¿olvidas que tengo que cuidarte?-.

-¿Porqué?.-

-Porque eres mi dama,compañera de equipo,y yo sólo soy un ninja cuida perros.-

Ella sonrió.

-No es cierto.-

-Claro que sí,hasta estoy marcado con estos triángulos rojos en mi cara.-Bajó su le levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

-Pues a mí me parecen unas lindas marcas.-

-Claro.-

-Enserio¡,son lindas...-Y le tocó el cachete:Kiba depronto había dejado de parecer bestia,ahora era más abierto con ella;"Parece que domén a la bestia".

"Creo que me domesticó desde ahora,que sensación tan rara tengo,um..".

-Pues,gracias,tú eres muy bonita,también.-Ino se sonrojó,y esta vez lo notó Kiba,el cual dejó que ella entrara al darse vuelta para ver a Kiba,observó que estaba empapado."Se ve lindo mojado."

-Al menos tú no te mojaste tanto,¿cierto?.-

-No mucho,gracias.-Contestó ella.

El se sacudió un poco,en la cabña había: 1 cuarto con cama grande,un baño y una mesa.

Extrañamente todo parecía limpio,además,había una colcha destendida sobre la mesa.

-Entraré al baño para secarme.-

-Ok..-

Ella vió por la rendija de la puerta curiosa de saber..

Se hacercó ,se hacercó..y a unos centímetros de la puerta pudo ver al atlético Kiba,él se movió y ella ya no pudo verlo;entonces fijó su mirada al espejo,pero cuando supo que se quitaría el pantalón se volteó y se puso contra la pared.

Esperó un momento,respiró,y luego...se volvió a fijar...

-No..no se que esperabas ver por esa rendija,me ocupabas,um?.-Su voz burlona hizo que Ino se pusiera roja,la habían cachado con las manos en la masa.

"Oh oh"

-Yo..-

-Jaja,eres algo curiosa¿no?um¡.-

(Ino dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente).

-Um?..pues no es lo que crees!!,yo..yo..tenía que inspeccionar el baño para ver las condiciones.-

-¿Conmigo adentro?um?.-

-Oh..yo..olvidé que estabas ahí,y?.-

"Qué divertido,quiere parecer segura."

Ino le dió la espalda y se sentó junto a la fogata(chimenea,cuando en su oído..

-¿Sabes que puedo sentir si mientes?..-

Estas palabras pusieron nerviosa a Ino que sólo pudo decir..nada.

-Dime que quieres...sé que no eres tan curiosa..-

Ino se ruborizó,se volvió hacia él,quedando tan cerca,que Ino sólo vió los labios de Kiba..y adentro,aquellos tentadores colmillos,que la invitaban a dejarse ir...

Ella se volteó sonrojada,sin embargo el la tomó de la barbilla y fijó sus mirada en sus ojos.

-No tengas miedo...-

Ino tocó una de las marcas de Kiba y el cerró sus ojos un segundo para sentir el calor de su mano.

-No podría ,Kiba...-

-No temas..-

Ella se paró,pero entonces él la jaló del brazo y la besó..

-Bueno..-dijo ella.

-Debo ir al baño¡.-

Al fin él la dejó ir, y ella se encerró en el baño,Kiba escuchaba todo lo hacía y susurraba ella,se sentó en la cama y agudizó el oído.

Se recostó con los brazos extendidos;mirando al techo.

Oyó cómo se desvestía,sus pasos,oyó el agua de la regadera y cómo se metía en la tina.

-Dios mío,él es tan..tan irresistible,¿qué haré?.-

Kiba sonrió del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Será que deverdad llegó aconquistarme?es decir,bueno,es razonable,¿cierto?,llevamos una semana buscando al tal..¿Cuál era su nombre?..,..!,eso es,..-

El seguía oyendo...

El oyó cuando ella se sumergió más en la tina,y deseó estar con ella,desnudos ellos dos,teniendo pasión el uno con el otro,empezó a fantasear con ella,a un punto en que se desnudó sólo en el cuarto y esperó a que Ino saliera para sorprenderla,al fin y al cabo,ella también lo estaría.

**(pero qué envidia!!,ojalá yo fuera Ino,jaja n_u).**

(En el baño.):

Ino ya se secaba,tenía la toalla puesta y se miraba al espejo,miró de reojo a la puerta,y se aseguró de estuviera bien cerrada;Kiba seguía agudizando el oído.

El terminó por tender la cama y se sentó de nuevo junto al fuego,hacía un poco de frío,y se quedó quieto desnudo frente al fuego,extaciado,ansioso por que ella saliera.

o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Tsunade-sama¡¡,hemos perdido el primer pergamino de las cartas hokage-sagradas en la nación del tenemos respuestas de nuestros espí parecer los tienen de reenes.-

-¿Quiénes eran?.-Shizune la miró fijamente un momento y luego dijo:

-Nara Shikamaru,Tenten,y Hyuuga Neji..-

-Segura que yo junté a esos tres?.-

-Emm..sí,Tsuna..-

Los puños de Tsunade golpearon el escritorio,el cual tembló alarmantemente ante el fuerte impacto de su fuerza se sobresaltó.

-Dime...Shizune,¿Hay pruebas de qué está muerto?,es decir,Shino,¿lo hayaron?.-

Shizune bajó la mirada y dió un paso hacia atrás por temor al siguiente golpe que sabía que la hokage daría.

-No han llegado noticias.-

El rostro de Tsunade se ensombreció de una crueldad burlona.

-¿Y Hinata?.-

-Según creo que sigue en la misión de la llave del cofre, no hemos tenido información,nadie les ha visto.-

Ella se apoyó en el lomo de sus falsamente jóvenes manos,aún con esa mirada algo macabra.

...¿A quién llevó Hinata en la misión ah?.-

-Bueno,él quizo acompañarla,los chicos se organizaron sólos..-

-Shizune!!-Intentó guardar sus impaciencia.

-Uzumaki Naruto.-Hubo un silencio algo prolongado.

-¿Y Sakura?¿No iba con ellos?.-

-No,vino aquí a anunciar que se encargaría de la misión de Aburame.-

-¡¿Ella sola?!.-"Eso es muy imprudente de tu parte ,Sakura,aunque reconosco que eres muy impulsiva,debo entenderte mejor."

-Ha!!.-Dijo con escepticismo.

-¿Qué sucede?.-

-Creo que Hinata huye de mí.-

-Pe..pero..¿porqué?.-

-¡Shizune!,quiero que vayas tú y un equipo de élite e investiguen hueyas, que sea que nos muestre la localización de Shino!.-

-S..SÍ!!..-Salió corriendo por la gran puerta dejando a Tsunade sola de nuevo,con sus escritorio aplastado.

-Shizune!!.-Ella se asomó por la puerta.

-Manda por otro escritorio.-

-Sí.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Qué te sucede Hinata?,pareces cansada,te sientes bien?.-

-Qué..?-Dijo cansada,cayó en los brazos de Shino,él la recostó en el suelo suavemente y se aproximó a la todavía dormida besó la mejilla,y le dejó en su cuidado,una delicada mariposa.

-No tardaré..-Le susurró.

"Aunque talvez no vuelva".

Se alejó con Hinata en sus brazos,dejando a Sakura sola.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-oo--o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o--o-o-o-o-o-

Salió del baño al fin envuelta en una toalla;Kiba sintió su aroma limpio,y se movió tan rápido detrás de ella y le quitó la toalla,le pegó su pene por detrás y le besó el cuello,empezó a moverse junto a ella,en sus pompis suaves,y le tocó los senos apretujándolos de una manera que Ino no se pudo seguir resistiendo,y se dejó ir..

ella se volteó y le agarró el pene también apretujándolo,luego fue hacia su cuello y le besó con pasión,le revolvió el cabello,y se besaron,se aventaron a la cama(ella estaba abajo),Ino levantó los brazos resaltando sus senos en el rostro de Kiba,en efecto,ella estaba exitada y necesitaba de un orgasmo igual que é le fue acariciando el torso lentamente besándole hasta por dónde alcanzaba,le besó la ingle y frotó su cadera,luego fue subiendo hasta llegar a sus pechos y chuparlos,puso su torso contra el de ella y frotó má Ino se deslizó abajo de él,fue tocando cada parte de él haciando que gozara,no se arrepentiría de nada,ahora estaba en su libertad,le besó todo el torso,y al llegar a su pene,se lo chupó y se exitó de una forma en que hasta él la sintió ,sintió su furor,su pasión,estaban extaciados en ellos mismos,con el placer,con el coito que deseaban,la madera empezó a rechinar,eran algo bruscos,salvajes,y no les importaba.

Ino abrazó a Kiba por la cadera y se puso encima de él se apoyó con sus manos encima de él y ella misma se metió el pene de Kiba en ella misma,sin duda era un poco más salvaje de lo que se había pensado en su vida,pero qué tenía qué perder?,sentada en él siguió con el intruso en ella ,y Kiba le siguió,se lo sacaba y se lo metía con un ritmo delicioso que ella no podría describir,luego abrazó a Kiba por la nuca y lo besó apasionadamente,él le apretó las pompis a Ino para metérselo más,ahora iban un poco más rápido,llegaron a cóito y alfin llegaron al orgasmo con una magnificencia que les resultó peturbadora,ella se acercó a su oído,y le susurró de forma casi inaudible,pero sabía que él escucharía,después de todo,era un Inuzuka..

-Quiero otro....-

Sus almas gemían de placer,a Ino se le tensaban las piernas cada vez qué Kiba se lo metía,era glorioso,con su bronceado perfecto,y ella blanca con su toque rosado,eran el uno para el otro,simplemente jamás se habían sentido tan impotentes de todo,no querían que la volteó de espaldas sobre la cama,y él le empezó a meter el pene por entre las pompis,mientras le besaba la espalda y abrazándola con sus fuertes brazos le agarraba los pechos,la frotaba a ella contra la cama,y a él con ella,ella sintió un escalofrío en sus espalda,y un hormigueo en su matriz,depronto él la volteó para si,y se metió un dedo en la boca,y de entre los senos le trazó un camino de saliva hasta su vajina,y le fue soplando lento haciendo que ella se extaciara,se ruborizó de nuevo,y volvió a bajar bruscamente acariciando cada parte de él,para volver a introducirse el pene de Kiba en la boca,se lo chupó más y más,haciendo que él fuera ahora el que se exitara,él le carició la espalda y la fue subiendo lentamente hasta los senos de ella,y le pasó el pene por entre los pechos mientras ella lo besaba cada que se acercaba en los roces,se aproximó y se lo volvió a meter en la vajina,llegando al ritmo delicioso que no habían perdido,siguieron así hasta llegar al segundo orgasmo,ella aprtó su espalda de la sábana,dando a entender que el segundo orgasmo había llegado,Kiba sintió lo mismo,y su señal fue que se le hizo más duro y más,,mientras seguían haciéndolo,la fogata parecía estar más cerca,aunque casi se extinguía,ellos sentían el calor del otro,estaban sudando,sus gemidos parecían estar sólo con ellos,aunque se oyeran hasta el otro lado del bosque(es un decir).Kiba le fue besando los brazos,de afuera hacia adentro,le encantaba chupar los pechos de Ino,le gustaba apretarlos,dejarle chupetones a ella por casi todo el cuerpo,se acercó a la cintura de Ino y la mordió,lugo subió y en su cuello la volvió a morder,y no es que Kiba tenga un especial cuidado con sus dientes,pero a Ino no le importó,era un dolor placentero,y a él le gustaba oír su nombre entre gemido y gemido de ella..

-Kiba¡¡....ah¡¡¡kiba...¡¡¡ahhh!!!!....-

Ella no se quedó atrás,le mordió el cuello dejándole un chupetón impresionante,evidencia de que quería devorárselo,ella no podía resistirlo.

Ino le empezó a besar el cuello,le empezó a dar la manía por él,lo deseaba,lo quería todo el tiempo dentro de ella,no quería apartarlo de ella,deseaba el placer toda la vida,aunque no sabía si resistiría toda una vida sin tenerlo completamente adentro,le agarró las pompis ylas apretó,se ponían duras y suaves,todo por la exitación de ambos,se estaban juntando en un cóito perfecto,Kiba le dió una nalgada suave a Ino,le empezó como a bailar encima,con su cuerpo sobre ella,quién disfrutaba la función qué él le daba,una bella imagen de su Kiba desnudo,sin verguenza,le encantaba verle el pene a Kiba,era grande,le gustaba ver cómo él se exitaba con ella,las erecciones comenzaron y un proceso ignorado tomó forma(en la matriz).Era el se puso de costado,mientraas Kiba le rozaba con su orgullo por el costado,no se quitaría de ella,se había apoderado de sus cuerpo,ella se había adueñado de él,apasionadamente él empezó a acercar su cabeza a las pompis de ella,y las besó,así como otro lugar de ella que le pertenecía ahora plenamente,estaban en su mejor forma,le besó el camino de las pompis a la nuca,marcándola como suya en cada beso,no podían parar,luego ella se acercó al oído de Kiba:

-Que pasaría si te dijiera que nuestro sexo ha quedado grabado en un disco?..-

-Sería grandioso..-

-Que bueno que piensas así cariño,..-

-Eso me exita más..um..¡veremos el video después?..um..¡.-

-Cuando quieras..Kiba..¡ahh¡..-No podía para de gemir..

-Será pronto..-

Mientras tanto,una cámara negra seguía grabando el acto,era una cámar de seguridad qué ambos captaron desde el principio,ninguno dijo nada,pero ahora que sabpian que verían el video después los exitó saber que estaban expuestos en lo más íntimo en un simple video,talvez con ese video lo harían cada noche,y tendrían sexo cada vez qué quisieran,se quedarían juntos,con lo que acababan de hacer lo sabían,no podrían separarse..

De el pene de Kiba comenzó a tener erecciones,y todos saben lo que significa,en la vajina de Ino se produciría algo increíble,algo de lo que todos se darpian cuenta después..

Quedaron extaciados,y se quedaron dormidos...

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Uf!!,no puedo ni leer mi propio escrito,deveras¡¡**

**Naruto:oye!**

**Deka:que?**

**Naruto:nada.¬_¬u**

**Deka:Uyyyy!!!!qué calor!!!!,Kiba estuvo que arde!!!**

**Naruto:um?? 0_o**

**Shino:eres una maldita,lo hizo mejor que yo.¬.¬"**

**Deka:pues qué?el es taaan sexyyyyy,aahhuuu!!!!**

**Kiba:ejem!ejem! ///**

**Deka:n///njijijiji,pues..em..lo eres no?**

**Kiba:umm,está bien**

**Deka:no se vale!!!!yo tambien quiero!!!!**

**Todos:O_O**

**Deka:c..claro,con el permiso de mi amado,jiji n___nuu**

**Kiba:qué te parece esta nocha eh?(voz seductora)**

**Deka:ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Todos:OoO!!**

**Deka y Kiba:umm..ejem ejem, 9_9**

**Sakura:hasta cuando voy a despertar??**

**Ino:aa ya vete a dormir frentezota!**

**Sakura:cómo me has llamado?!! Inocerda!!!**

**(pelea)**

**Todos:otra vez.**


	4. Chapter 4

**No tengo mucho que decir,un saludo a las que tuvieron la amabilidad de firmar,ya sea con con buenas criticas o con malas,me interesa saber qué a todos deveras.(¡Qué felicidad!este ya es el cuarto capítulo!.)Disfrútenlo.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Capítulo4:

"Actos Cruzados".

**(Aquí le entenderán más,o quizá,se revuelvan,sólo es cuestión de entendimiento,n_n)**

Corriendo por el bosque con Hinata en sus brazos,Shino se preocupaba por Sakura,qué pensaría cuando viera que no está junto a ella?,no quería ni pensarlo,empezó a estremecerce por su reacción,después de todo,ella era una ninja extremadamente fuerte,y tenía una fuerza descomunal,al igual que Tsunade.

"Talvez después de esto si estaré muerto".

Llegó a un pequeño pueblo , había un festival de algo,y todos festejaban y se emborrachaban,no se notaba la presencia de mujeres,no prostitutas,MUJERES.

Caminó buscando un médico o algo así,hasta que llegó a una pequeña casa con un letrero de "consultorio",era algo humilde,pero era algo,y a decir verdad,para un pueblecillo no estaba mal.

-Disculpe,disculpe!.-

-Sí?,¿qué necesita?.-

-Qué no es ovio?,mi amiga se desmayó,por favor..-

-Está bien,recuestela aquí.-La puso en una camilla suave y la miró preocupado a través de sus gafas,que proferían un misterio.

-Podría?..-La enfermera lo corrió de la habitación,y él no se resistió,salió del cuarto por una cortina blanca que usaban de puerta.

-Cla..claro.-

Se sentó un sillón desgastado y esperó a que salieran de aquel volver con Sakura,ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberla dejado sola en el bosque,mandó unos cuantos insectos al lugar a dónde estaba ella y ver si despertaba,la culpa le remordía la conciencia..

o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o--o-o-o--o-o-o-oo-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se sentó junto al río,extrañado,no había podido sacarse de la cabeza la razón por la cual ella la había dejado,es decir,esa fantástica tarde de ellos dos,el y ella,ella y el...

"Hinata.."

Pescó un pescado y lo incrustó en un palo,no se había movido de aquel lugar,quizo esperarla,porsi ó el pescado cocido,y lo empezó a comer.

"No entiendo nada"

"Talvez me espera en otro lugar,talvez ya no me quiera,¿y si no soy para ella?"..

Se levantó de aquel tronco y se introdució en el bosque,retirándose de es claro junto al rí preguntaba en qué lugar estaría ella disfrutando de el dolor de él,el que él duramente experimentaba..no se lo podía ni imaginar,empezó a ir más y más rápido por entre los enormes árboles...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-l-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o--o-o---o-o--o-o-o---oo--o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o--o-o--o-o-o-o--o-o-o--o-o-o--o-o-o--o-o--o-o-o-o-o-

Recibiendo los primeros rayos de sol,Kiba abrió los ojos,encontrándose primero con los senos de Ino,al parecer los había usado de almohada eran cómodos,les dió un pequeño beso,y luego le dió otro beso a Ino en la frente haciendo que ésta despertara,ella los miró,les había amanecido,no habían podido concentrarse en la misión,es más,ya lo habían olvidado,y en eso el ambiente se puso tenso,¿qué habría tenido que pasar Shino por ahí sólo,muerto quizás,herido;As´pi que se vistieron el uno al otro,como una buena pareja sexual,se miraban,se arreglaron,y se acercaron a la puerta..

pero entonces se abrió por ellos,y ahí justo en la puerta los sorprendió...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Umm...ya es de día?,qué rápido se acaba todo lo bueno"

-Umm..Shino?..-Abrió los ojos al no tener su respuesta.

-Shino?.-"¿qué pasa?".

Miró a sus espaldas,no vió a nadie,se sentía confundida,de verdad creyó que lo había encontrado.

Pero entonces vio la mariposa,la observó y después comprendió que el se había ido,no lo podía soportar,..

-Shino!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.-

Nada.

Nada ocurrió,la mariposa tubó el frasco y se salió volando,fue en una dirección,pero después de un segundo,regresó con Sakura .

"Y ahora qué?,es que esta mariposa me está diciendo que la acompañe?."

La miró desconcertada mientras se vestía.

"Talvez,pero ya no me queda nada más que mi intuición."

Siguió mirando a la mariposa,buscando en sus movimientos algún mensaje oculto,pero estaba tan desconcertada en ese momento que no desifró nada.

"La seguiré."Pensó decidida.

Justo luego de que se acabara de poner sus zapatos,agarró sus cosas de campo y empezó el camino..

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Naruto¡?..-Ino y Kiba lo miraron sorprendidos,no sabían que decir,ni siquiera sabían si los habría sorprendido,o sólo fue una mera concidencia.

-¿Qué rayos hacen aquí ustedes dos?.-Sí,era sólo una mera concidencia,una muy inconveniente concidencia,o quizá,desafortunada,ya eran sólo ellos dos,cómo hubieran querido,ahora haía una mal trío:Naruto.Sí que era el peor de los tríos,Ino ya no podría dar el tan deseado camino por el bosque abrazada de Kiba,y a Kiba tampococ le agradaba ver a Naruto por ahí.

-Y tú?,¿Qué demonios haces aquí?.-Kiba gruñó.Pero depronto sintió un aroma raro,al parecer Naruto traía imregnado el aroma de Hinata,lo miró con suspicacia,y después volvió a lo vió muy nervioso para ocultar su frustración,mientras que Ino los miraba confundida.

"Esto sí qué es raro,sus aromas están más mezclados de lo normal..grrr,qué sucede?".

"Oh mierda,este perro ya me ah de haber olido eh identificado su aroma,me pregunto qué estrá pensando?y si me descubre?se atreverá a decirlo en voz alta?,oh coño!!!deveras que es incómodo!!".

"Será..no..no puede ser,es decir..es Hinata,grr,no huele bien este asunto..".

Miró atentamente a Nruto,quién se ponía más nervioso cada vez.

-Umm..dinos ,Naruto...¿Has visto a Hinata estos últimos días?vienes con ella?.-

"Ay noo.!!.qué le digo,me descubrirá!!!!deveras!!."

-Pues,sí.Tuve una misión con su generosa compañía...-"Sí claro,desde cuando hablo de esta manera?!."

-Porqué preguntas ah?.-

"M e estará vacilando?."

-Bueno pues..apestas a ella-Repuso.

-No habrás?...-lo dijo tan bajo que Ino casi no los podía oír,pero ya se había enterado de lo que quería decir Kiba con eso de "no habrás?..".

-De qué hablas?.-mintió Naruto sin éxito.

En eso Ino abrió la boca.-Naruto!!..yo jamás me lo imaginé..eres una pervertido y sucio NARUTO!!!.-Naruto se puso rojo como tomate,y sólo se quedó viendo el suelo de la cabaña.

-Conque eso era..-Dijo alfin Kiba con una mirada de acusación y además de pervertido.

-Pero...Hinata era tan inocente,y tímida...cielo..-Fue entonces cuando Kiba se puso rígido e Ino se volteó.

-Bien,parece que yo no fui el único en pasar desvelado una noche ah?,lo dijo con una cara que podría dar risa,pero a Kiba e Ino no les hacía gracia,pues era evidencia de que los había descubierto.

Naruto rió y le dió una palmada en el hombro a Kiba.

-Ya estamos a mano.-

-Cómo te diste cuenta?.-dijo avergonzada y furiosa Ino.

-Bueno,yo sólo pregunté,ustedes se delatan sólos,vaya Kiba.-se mofó de la risa.-Eres un goloso,y qué gustos!!,Ino,creí que te gustaba Shikamaru.

-Naruto,eres un fastidio,él sólo es mi compañero de equipo,además,cómo puedo quererlo si no podemos estar de acuerdo en nada!!,a decir verdad,me gusta más cómo maneja las cosas Kiba.Él le sonrió.Pero entonces Naruto empezó a carcajearse.

-Sí.jaja,seguro,este perrito seguro te maneja mejor.-Ino se sonrojó aunque no era un cumplido,la verdad,era cierto,Kiba la manejaba mejor.

-Bueno ya.-interrumpió Kiba.-Dónde está?.-

-¿Qué?.-

-No te hagas el gracioso,dónde está Hinata?.-Naruto se quedó paralizado,se lo había recordado muy bruscamente,se hundió en sus pensamientos..

-Eso pensé.-Dijo Kiba riéndose.

-Amí no me daría risa si fuera tú,después de lo qué pasamos esa noche,ella..desapareció.-

-Seguro lo hiciste tan mal que te dejó.-Rió.Naruto no dió señas de que fuera un chiste.

-Enserio,y no creo que haya sido eso,ella sólo se fue,me dejó todo en orden y se fue.-

La escena estaba confundida,nadie sabía qué decir ni qué hacer....

o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--ooo-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o--o--ooo-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Enfermera,sabe lo que le pasa?me tiene muy preocupado.-

La enfermera lo miró con recelo y habló fríamente.

-Pues qué no es ovio?,está embarazada,la pobrecita.-Escudriñó a Shino acosándolo con una culpa que él no tenía.

-hum!.-

-Oiga,sólo pregunto,cómo cuanto cree que tenga?.-dijo algo nervioso.

-Pues..-vió a Shino cómo si él debiera de saber la respuesta.-son síntomas leves,tendría cómo 2 días,no estoy segura.-

"No puedo creerlo,me desaparezco y de pronto me encuentran y me salen con tantas novedades,pero..Hinata?,ella?,cómo es posible?,quién?..."

Apretó los puños,pensando qué a su indefensa amiga la habían..la habían..,ni siquiera podía pensarlo.

-Puedo entrar a verla?.-

-está bien..-Él la ignoró,entró de todos modos,se detuvo al pie de la cama y acarició su vientre,entonces la mano tibia de Hinata tocó la suya.

-Estoy tan avergonzada,n..no puedo creer q..que te haya tocado a ti saber mi secreto.-

-No,mejor que lo sepa,así me dirás quién fue el sucio que te hizo esto.-

-No..sh..shino,nadie me hizo nada.-

-No entiendo.-

-Yo colaboré,perdona.-

Esta vez la mirada de el no era de furia,si no de comprensión.

-Ya estamos a mano.-rió entres dientes.

-Puedo saber una cosa?,claro sólo si tu quieres responder,si no,te entenderé.-

Hinata lo miró como no queriendo la cosa,estaba muy aturdida y débil.

-el amor de mi vida...-

-naruto-kun!?..-dijo en un susurro.-Ella siempre le había contado sus secretos a él.-es enserio?,pues.. no sé qué decir,vaya,emm..Hinata?-pero Hinata no respondió,había caido dosrmida,en un sueño,en uno incomprensible,en uno qué sólo Hinata podía entender....

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tsunade se entretenía con una pluma mientras meditaba:

"Bien y Hinata...Kiba e Ino...Sakura.....¡Tonterías!.Estoy algo decepcionada de ella,pero si vuelve con el premio,puede que no reciba su castigo.. cuanto a Hinata,um...por su culpa ocurrió todo esto,desde el interrogatorio,debió de esperar para usar ese jutsu,maldita sea!."

-Tsunade-sama!.-Shizune y otro ninja entraron en la oficina.

-Qué ocurre?.-observó al otro individuo,el cual se alteró un poco.

-OH!lo siento tanto Hokage-sama!,konnichi wa!!.-

-olvídalo,muchacho.-

-ok.-

-Y bien?,qué me traes de nuevo Shizune?.-

-Parece que hemos perdido por ahí a nuestros jóvenez ninjas .No los hemos encontrado.-

Tsunade vió un momento al muchacho,y depués se centró en un punto lejano de esa habitación.

-A todos?.-

-Bueno,en lo que se refiere a la localización,sí,así es.-

-Y los de la misión de la aldea del agua?.-

-A..ellos,Shikamaru,Tenten y nos hasn mandado una señal de auxilio,no han podido salir..

-Cómo.-

-Cómo?.-

-Sí.Cómo les mandaron esa señal,acaso no se pueden salvar sólos ,pero si pueden mandar una señal de auxilio?.-

-Tsunade-sam..-

-Suficiente!Iré yo por ellos.-

-Tsunade-sama!!.-

-Qué.-

-N..no,porfavor,yo iré,ya no fallaré.-Le puso una cara tierna,y entonces..

-Está bien.-la fulminó con la mirada.-Pero no aceptaré errores,me escuchaste?.-

-Seguro!.-

-Bien.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Siguiendo por el bosque,ridículamente confiada en la su intuición era lo único que le quedaba,la seguía cuando le parecía necesario,además,no podía darse el lujo de haber encontrado a Shino y luego volver a la aldea sin éó a aquel pequeño puebloadmirando la pequeñes del lugar,era algo extraño que jamás hubiera visto esa aldea.

Empezó a recorrer las calles,y se acercó a una cafetería.

-Disculpe,no ah visto a un muchacho con lentes oscuros y suéter gris?.-

-Oh claro que sí,ningún forastero pasa desapersibido en este lugar,creo que entró en la enfermería,porallá.-Yseñal+o un pequeño local muy cerca de ahí.

-Gracias.-

Se apresuró a entrar,y cuando entró ella...

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Uyuyuyuy.**

**Deka:jiji bueno,eso es todo,en lo que se me ocurre qué más le puedo poner.**

**Kiba:pero qué verguenza.**

**Deka:qué pasa?.**

**Kiba:es sólo que no me gusta eso de que Naruto descubriera mis secretos de cuarto."¬n¬u.**

**Deka:descuida,estás en confianza,jaja.n_n**

**Kiba:grr.**

**Naruto:jajaja,te descubrí,es porque soy tan listoo.**

**Deka:¬u¬U umm..**

**Naruto:porqué no dicen nada?.**

**Kiba:pues porque nos dejaste sin **

**Naruto:ya verás!.**

**Kiba:Naruto,eres un chico imerbe que no sabe lo que hace,si te metes conmigo te voy a destruir,jajajaja.**

**Deka:calmados niños,es hora de la cena.**

**Kiba y Naruto:ah?**

**Shino:qué?**

**Ino:tú qué.**


End file.
